Colors Of Her Life
by the-girl-who-talks-to-angels
Summary: Tonks reflects on her life.


_**Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
><strong>_**A/N- This is written for JPLE's As Life Flashes Before Your Eyes. My character is Nymphadora Tonks. My ****Prompts are: an obvious breakdown of communication, a dark alley and amortentia. Read and review!**

She knew it was stupid. She knew that it was a major risk the moment she got to the battle field. She knew it was the end when she saw her aunt. She thought about the colors of her life,

**Red**

Red was the color of her hair the second she was born. As red as an apple, her mother later describe to Teddy. Red was also the color of her hair every time she visited Uncle Sirius and his friends. Oh, how she loved making them laugh. Turning her nose into a beak or a snout.

_**Ginger**_

Ginger was the color of her hair when she met her first real friend, Charlie Weasley. And again when she realized she had a crush on him. Of course, he never notice her hints, until the moment she was almost over him. Then her hair once again was ginger. They dated for two years before he left for Romania. He begged her to come along she had tears in her eyes, when she said no. Her home was here after all. That was the last day her hair was ginger.

**Yellow**

Yellow was the color of her hair the day she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The hat wasted no time, knowing where she belonged the second it touched her head. Her hair was yellow again when she met the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar. He simply adored how she was a metamorphmagus. Her hair was also yellow in her seventh year the one time Hufflepuff won the House Cup.

**Chocolate Brown**

Chocolate brown was the color of her hair when she first smelled amortentia. She couldn't quite place every scent at that moment. She knew the smell of grilled vegetables was from her home, and the smell of bubblegum was her favorite muggletreat. But chocolate? She's never really had a taste for it. Much to sweet for her liking, as she always said. At the end of class, a certain Remus Lupin pass though her brain, but she brushed the idea off. How could she love him?

**Green**

Green was the color of her hair when she met Lily. Greener the the greenest leaves upon the tallest tree; as Lily later wrote. Green was the color of her eyes and hair, the day James and Lily got married. She was a bridesmaid, and wore a dress of blue. Lily and James looked so happy together, she couldn't help but dream about her future wedding.

**Bubblegum Pink**

Bubblegum pink was the color of her hair when she realized she was in love with Remus. She told him right away, he turned her down though. He said that he was to old and to poor for someone as young and beautiful as she. She rolled her eyes at this though thinking that it didn't matter; she was going to marry Remus someday. And she did. Her hair was bubblegum pink for that moment as well.

**Black**

Her hair was black the day she found herself lost in a dark alley. That was the day she was almost arrested, and the day Siriuswas sent to Azkaban, for killing Peter. A muggle came and grabbed her. He kissed her on her lips and her neck, and touched her. He was removing her shirt when she hit him with a spell. Before she could blink the Minster of Magic was there in front of her. He tried to arrest her for attacking the muggle, but she wouldn't have it. She told her story and the muggle admitted to trying to take advantage of her.

**Purple**

Purple was the color of her hair the day she met Harry. She was amazed of how much he looked like James but acted like Lily. She was one of the few people who treated him like a man, and he enjoyed that so very much.

**Mouse Gray**

Mouse gray was the color of her hair when Sirius died and when Remus told her, he loved her but they couldn't be. As it was when Remus left her while she was expecting Teddy. Mouse gray was the color of her hair though every great sadness of her life.

**Baby Blue**

Baby blue was the color of her hair when she gave birth to Teddy. He was her baby after all. The baby she made with the man she loved. He was beautiful and she loved him.

**Colorless**

The last color she saw was green. The caster of the spell that took her life was no other than her aunt Bellatrix. Fear crept into her eyes as the green light made its way toward her. She felt the tears fill her eyes at the thought of never seeing her son Teddy grow up. She would never see him and his first girlfriend, or his wife. She saw all the colors that have ever meant something to her. Red, ginger, yellow,chocolate-brown, green, bubblegum pink, black, purple, mouse gray, and baby blue. Each color meant something different to her. Each color was her life and green was her death in more ways than one. Nymphadora fall backwards once the spell hit her, a smile on her face because her last thought was of the two people she loves more than anything Remus and Teddy.


End file.
